Race with the past
by megtoons
Summary: MODERN AU/ Astrid is a gym coach. Everything is perfect in her life. But when her past is coming back, how will she take it? Hiccstrid story / Trollhunters characters are in it too
1. Prologue

**_Prologue :_**

_-_

_-_

_-_

Berk. Town of Colorado. Known for its longest winter and cool summer. But the people grew used to it and life was just simple for them.

•

This is where Astrid Hofferson, coach of the gym of the town, lived. She had pretty much a normal and steady life. She had her own apartment, her own parrot pet, her own job and friends to hang out with. She was loving this life. No trouble, no drama. Just an easy simple life.

Love wasn't knocking at her door but she didn't care. She had suffered from relationships way too much and was much better on her own.

She didn't talk to her parents either. She had one little sister, that she had barely contact with too. She wasn't close to her family. Her past with them made it too difficult. Her parents never encouraged her choices and were always pressuring her to find a proper job. They lost hope on her so they put them on her sister, who actually made them more proud.

So with time, she made her life on her own, without asking help from her parents and once she could move, she did and cut any contact with them, not wanting to hear their speech about how disappointing they were. And even if her sister never was mean to her, she couldn't talk to her as she was reminding how much of a fail she was back then.

She was living better this way and always thought it was the best choice for her as she needed to cut the past away for finally being happy. And it was working.

Yeah. She could say she was happy. Even the two most important in someone's life were non existent in hers, she was really happy.

But unfortunately, past always comes back at one point.


	2. Chapter1

**_Chapter 1:_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

The usual morning alarm rang into Astrid's apartment.

She woke up lazily and reached for the button of the lousy noise and turned it off.

She stretched and got up, going for her kitchen. She gave her little bird parrot Stormfly, her morning seeds and went to prepare her breakfast.

•

She wasn't feeling so well today, probably post period, so she only ate two toasts and drank only a cup of coffee. She made her proteins shake and her lunch box and went to the bathroom to get ready.

She put her sport leggings and a clean blue shirt. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail and got out to put her lunch in her bag.

She checked her apartment to see if nothing was turned on. She said goodbye to Stormfly, who replied with a whistle and then left her home, without forgetting to lock the door.

•

Her stomach was knotting, making her frown in pain. She put it on the period cause and ignored it. But she couldn't help having a weird feeling. Which was really strange as it never happen before. She shook her head and got into her car. She took a deep breath and started the engine, driving to the gym place.

——————

Astrid arrived at her locker, putting her bag inside and changed into her workout shoes. She checked in and went into the workout area. She smiled. She loved her job so much.

-"Hey Astrid!"

Astrid blinked and turned around to see her favorite customer. Tobias Domzalsky aka Toby. He was training to lose weight as he was pretty plump but even himself said it was hopeless but he grew fond of working out so he kept coming.

-"Hey Toby. You're early today.", Astrid chuckled.

-"I need to work out before going to work today as my boss had to give me extra hours.", he said while taking a chocolate bar out of his pocket.

-"Toby. You know no matter the workout, if you eat those, it would be inaffective.", Astrid grinned.

-"Meeh, I gave up long time ago. Besides, I have more reasons to come hang out with my favorite coach.", Toby tried to wink.

Astrid couldn't help scoffing.

-"Alright alright. Come on, let's go for the bicycle.", Astrid pointed.

Toby followed her and climbed on one of the bicycles. He started slowly then Astrid paced it a little.

-"Good. You're good. You need to keep going like this for the rest of the next 20 minutes alright?", Astrid instructed.

-"Yup sir!", Toby sais out of breath.

Astrid smiled. He was such a positive person. And his positivity was contagious. He helped kept her motivation every day. She was glad he came by that day, on her first day here. He was her first customer and he made her at ease and with time, they happened to become friends.

-"That's great Toby, keep it like this.", Astrid encouraged.

-"Thanks! I.. might.. do the next.. Boston Marathon...", Toby sais between breaths.

Astrid laughed.

But her laugh stopped when she heard someone calling her.

-"Hofferson. My office.", she recognized her boss voice.

-"Ooooh, someone's in trouble. You know what he wants?", Toby grinned.

-"Hm, I don't know. Keep pedaling. I'll be back in a few minutes.", Astrid said before leaving him.

Astrid rushed to her boss office. She knocked and opened the door slowly, passing her head to look inside, where another guy, that was probably her age, and another very tall man with a long beard stood behind the young man.

She raised an eyebrow and put her eyes on her boss.

-"Uuh, you asked for me M. Ferguson?", she asked politely.

-"Yes. Come on in.", M. Ferguson pointed.

She nodded and closed the door behind her. She greeted the two unknown person in the office and went in front of the desk, waiting for her boss to tell her what he wanted.

-"Astrid, this is M. Haddock and his son, Hayden.", he introduced, "A few months ago, Hayden unfortunately was hit by a car and lost his leg on the shock.", he said a bit more lower.

-"Oh uh, I'm really sorry.", Astrid said.

The young man didn't budge.

-"They although gave him a prosthetic just recently. But as you might have guessed, he will need a re-education to be able to walk again or use his leg naturally."

Astrid nodded but still was confused why he asked for her.

-"I learned while reading your resume that you had a course for helping unable persons.", Ferguson put his glasses on and took a paper that was probably her resume.

-"Oh uh yeah but that was a small one. I didn't really-"

-"You're the only one in our gym that has a little of experience in that area so, you'll be the one doing Hayden re-education.", Ferguson said.

-"Sir-", Astrid tried.

-"Understood?", Ferguson said with more authority.

-"...Yes.", Astrid sighed.

-"Great! You will have a private room so you can have a bit of intimacy.", the boss addressed to Hayden and his dad.

-"Thank you!", M. Haddock reached for a hand and Ferguson shook it.

-"Astrid, will you help Hayden to the yoga room? That's where you will do his training."

-"Now?", Astrid asked.

-"Yes. He needs to start today."

-"But I have customers-", Astrid called.

-"Claire will take care of them. Now please. I need to talk the schedule with Hayden's dad."

-"Alright.", Astrid nodded.

She went to Hayden and helped him stand but he refused and went for the door himself, in his wheeling chair. He left the room without a word.

-"I'm sorry. My son is a bit... frustrated since his accident.", M. Haddock apologized.

-"It's okay.", Astrid smiled, then left to catch Hayden.

She walked past Claire on the way.

-"Oh hey girl, I thought you were training Tobs today?", Claire asked.

Claire Nunez was a coworker but also one of Astrid's best friends. She worked in that gym for more longer than Astrid but was younger than her. She was the one showing around and they ended becoming friends.

-"Yeah well, Ferguson wants me to take care of that guy for re-education. He lost his leg. So from now on, you'll have to take care of Toby.", Astrid sighed.

-"Oooh, I see. Well, I don't mind. Toby is our friend so. But re-education, that's hard stuff. I mean physically and emotionally. You're sure you will be okay?", Claire asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

-"I don't really have a choice so I guess I have to be.", Astrid sighed.

-"Let's face the bright side. At least he's cute.", Claire grinned.

-"Claire!", Astrid gasped.

-"Oh come on, you know I'm right.", Claire teased, bumping Astrid with her elbow.

-"Whatever. Toby is waiting, you should go before he melt. He's pedaling from almost 20 minutes.", Astrid chuckled.

-"Oh my!", Claire pretended to gasp.

Both girls laughed and went separate ways. Astrid went to the back yoga room, where Hayden was waiting for her. She cleared her throat and walked carefully in front of his wheeling chair to open the door. She unlocked it and saw a few material that she will need for the actual training.

She went to the bars and carpet and installed everything. Hayden was just watching her doing it.

She was trying her best to go fast but she only got her toes knocked on the foot of the bars.

-"Damn it!", she hissed, reaching for her toes.

She then realized there was an actual person without a leg in the same room and felt suddenly awkward.

-"I-I'm sorry I-", she tried to say.

-"Don't bother.", he said coldly.

Astrid just swallowed and went back to install more carpet.

-"You don't wanna do this am I right?"

Astrid jumped at the sudden voice. She turned around and saw Hayden looking at her annoyingly.

-"Pardon me?", she blinked.

-"You don't want to help me. Let's be honest.", he sighed.

-"What? No- I mean yes I do. Why would you say that?", Astrid tried to say.

-"I don't know. You don't look so pleased to help.", he crossed his arms on his chest.

-"It's not that I'm not pleased. It's just.. I'm not used to it. I never did this. So it came more as a surprise.", she smiled, trying to sound friendly.

-"Hm.", he shrugged.

Astrid shook her head and finally put the last mattress in place.

-"Alright uh.. let's start it.", Astrid called.

She walked to Hayden and reached to help him stood.

-"I don't need help, don't worry.", he shrugged off her hands.

He leaned on the elbows of the chair and tried to stand. But he forgot to block the wheels so the chair rolled backward and he fall on his butt.

-"Oh god are you okay?", Astrid reached immediately for him.

-"You really think I'm okay?! I'm a one legged dude! How the hell can I be okay?!", he snapped at her.

-"I'm sorry I just-"

-"Save it. That was a bad idea anyway. It's hopeless.", he groaned and crawled to his chair and got back on it, "I'll tell my bad to give up that re-education thing and you'll be able to go back to your life.", he said before leaving.

Astrid just stood dumbfounded, alone in this empty room.

Claire was right. It will definitely be emotionally rude.

But Astrid wasn't the one to give up. It's true she wasn't really up for it at first, but now she couldn't just let him go and live a life with only one leg.

She was assigned to help this guy and that's what she will do.


	3. Chapter2

**_Chapter 2:_**

-

-

-

The next day.

Astrid got up earlier as she was the one opening the gym today. It was 5am and the gym opened at 6:30am for those who wanted to work out before work.

Astrid went to take her breakfast, same as the day the before and went to change in her clothes. She got ready pretty fast and then finally left.

The same weird feeling was playing in her guts but she ignored it again. She didn't know why she felt this way. That feeling like something is going to happen soon but she had no idea what.

She shrugged it off and drove to work.

————

It was still dark but the sun was already showing his first ray since it was summer. She parked her car and went to unlock the stores but stopped in her tracks when she saw a guy in a wheeling chair.

Hayden Haddock.

-"Oh hi.. Hayden?", she called.

-"Hi. I'm here to learn how to walk again.", he said with a bit of annoyance.

-"This early?", Astrid raised an eyebrow.

-"I have a doctor appointment sooner and I need to work out before.", he sighed.

-"Oh. Okay then. Let me just open the gym then we will be able to start.", she nodded.

He didn't answer and just watched her opening the gates.

Once opened, Astrid went to turn on the lights and put some music on in the background. She came back to Hayden.

-"I'm going to check in and change into my shoes. Lemme bring you to-"

-"I know where the room is.", he cut her and rolled to the back room.

She just watched him go and sighed.

She went for the lockers and put her bag in it. She stretched and drank a bit of water before finally going to join Hayden.

When she opened the door of the room, she saw him trying to stand on his own but always fall back on his chair. He was obviously frustrated so Astrid rushed by his side.

-"Wait, let me-"

-"I don't need help to stand!", he snapped.

He tried again but the chair rolled backward and he lost his balance again. But this time, Astrid was there to catch him before his butt reached the floor.

-"You're okay?", she asked.

-"Does it look like I'm okay?", he groaned.

Astrid sighed and put it back in his chair.

-"Maybe if you lock the wheels..", she inclined a stick that blocked the wheels from moving, "...it will be easier.", she smiled.

Hayden blinked and groaned. He leaned on the elbows of the chair and got up on his own, without the chair breaking his effort.

He was standing on one leg and hissed when he tried to put his prosthetic on the floor. It was still to sensitive. So Astrid walked closer and spoke softly.

-"How about we start by just doing one step today? Just so you can know how it feels on your upper leg. Just going easy and at your own pace.", Astrid proposed.

Hayden sighed and nodded.

-"Alright. Give me your hands.", she asked.

He looked at her for a few seconds and finally gave her his hands. She smiled and put them on her shoulders. She hold his arms and looked at him.

-"Okay. You're going to lean on me and try to just put your prosthetic on the floor and have your leg straighten. If it hurts, just tell me and we will stop.", she said gently.

-"Okay.", he swallowed.

Both of them stared at his fake leg and watched it moving really slowly. Hayden lifted his knee and leaned delicately his talon on the floor. He started to put more pressure on it and leaned more and more on it. He was gritting his teeth, the pain of the metal stinging his stump. When he finally straightened his full metal leg, he hissed loudly and got back on one leg.

-"It's okay. You're doing very good for now. Take your time.", Astrid encouraged.

-"Whatever. It's useless anyway.", Hayden groaned, still leaning on Astrid.

-"No it's isn't. You'll get use to it don't worry.", she tried to reassure.

-"Use to what?! Having a fake leg?! No I don't think I can! I'm missing a limb and can't do anything on my own! It's called being useless!", he snapped, pushing her away.

But he lost his balance and fall on his right side. He yelped at the sudden pain and groaned. Astrid rushed to help him but he literally slap her hand away.

-"I don't need anyone. I'll be fine.", he sighed and crawled to his wheeling chair. He unlocked the wheels and went to the door.

-"No wait!", Astrid ran to catch him, "Please, don't say that. You can do it, you just need to believe in you. I'm here to help you along the way.", she tried with a sweet smile.

Hayden stared at her and scoffed.

-"Really? If your boss weren't paying you, would you have still helped me?", Hayden asked rudely.

Astrid blinked and her voice got stuck in her throat. She was taken aback.

-"Thought so. You said it yourself. You never did this before. And it bothers you to do it cause you're not working out with your friend anymore. I know I will have to come back tomorrow but you won't need to help me anymore, I'll just be waiting for my dad and pretend my leg hurts too much to walk.", he said.

Astrid leaned her head down, not knowing what to answer to that. She heard his wheels rolling away. She saw him heading for the door. So she shook her head and went to stop him.

-"Wait!", she closed the door before he could opened it, "Look, it's true that I'm paid to do this but, I really do believe that you can do it. And I really do wanna help. Please. At least, give it another try.", she begged.

Hayden looked at her for a moment and sighed.

-"Please. Trust me. I really want to make you walk again.", Astrid said.

-"Why should I trust you?", Hayden raised an eyebrow.

Astrid frowned and smiled.

-"Because I'm not going to let you go until I see you walking on your own. Without help I mean. Even with a cane.", she put her hands on her hips, showing him she was serious.

Hayden blinked and laughed.

-"I hope I won't be using a cane. I'm not that old yet.", he said.

Astrid sighed and laughed with him. That was a progress.

-"Fine. I will give it another try. But if I feel it's going anywhere, you will let me go out of it.", he warned.

-"It will go somewhere but whatever, sure, I will let you go.", she nodded with a grin.

Hayden scoffed. Astrid opened the door for him and watched him leave, where his dad was waiting for him.

She sighed and inhaled a deep breath. What a morning.

A few customers were finally arriving and settling on the machine and she went to the reception.

-"Hey girl!"

-"Oh hey Claire!", Astrid greeted her friend.

-"So, I heard you had another re-education session with that guy from yesterday?", Claire winked, hanging her coat on the hanger behind the reception.

-"Well yeah. It's my job. Beside he really needs help. It takes time to make someone walk again and he thinks he can just give up. Well I'm not going to let him.", Astrid said firmly.

Claire scoffed and walked away.

-"What?!", Astrid whined.

-"Nothing. I didn't say anything.", Claire waved innocently, going to her locker.

Astrid shook her head.

Claire was the kind of girl that wanted to make things right and especially with her friends. She wanted Astrid to know love and everytime she was coaching a guy, Claire was near to tell her to go for it.

But Astrid never wanted to fall into these things. Relationships were a curse for her. She always fall onto idiots or perverts and she was done with dating. She was just fine on her own and didn't want to deal with the drama of couple fights.

She was single and was determined to stay this way.


	4. Chapter3

**_Chapter 3:_**

-

-

-

-"I'll see you tomorrow then!"

-"Yup. See y'a Claire!"

Astrid was finally leaving work for the day. After starting it not in the nicest way, she decided to go to the mall for some Starbucks and maybe some shopping at the same time.

The next week were about to get heavier with that one legged boy and since she wasn't a very patient person, she had to relax as much as she could.

Hayden definitely wasn't the kind of guy that could get motivated with just some words, no matter the negotiation. The total opposite of the kind of girl she was. But she had to make it work and she will. He was stubborn but so was she. And she will show him that she won't be giving up anytime soon. It was perhaps a job assigned to her before but now it became a personal challenge. And the lords knew how much she liked be challenged. Astrid will make Hayden walk, no matter how much time it will take.

—————

Astrid finally got to the mall. She went through the shops, wondering around. She bought two new leggings for workout and a bunch of new t-shirts that were on sale. She wasn't going to let that opportunity slip. Beside, she got paid last week and she had already paid rent so she could afford a little something for herself for once.

She was walking in the alleys, pleased with her purchases and went for the Starbucks. She ordered a raspberry refresha, the weather was getting hotter now that they were approaching July. She also took two donuts and left.

Astrid was now back in her car, shopping bags on the back sits and her drink on one hand. She put the radio on, "Run Away with Me" from Carly Rae Jepsen playing. She put the volume up and sang along.

She had forget her morning. And it was fine. She was enjoying the rest of her day and the thought of being free. She was happy in that rightful moment. A good drink and a good song. No need for anything else right?

She was turning around the streets, driving to her apartment. But she had to slow down when a few trucks were blocking the road. Just great.

She honked a few times, to get those men's attention so she could actually pass. She groaned when they didn't move. She opened her window and yelled.

-"Hey! Mind moving a little, some of us would like to get home!", she shouted.

A dude finally saw her and parked closer to the sidewalk.

Astrid gave a thank you gesture with her hand, even if the space to pass by was still not huge but it was just enough for her car. The guy didn't even bother looking at her and went back to discharge whatever was in his truck.

She quickly try to catch a glimpse and saw it was actually movers. She looked behind the vehicle and saw a huge house. She saw two girls and a very tall woman. She couldn't really see their faces but even from afar, they still appeared familiar to Astrid.

Her weird feeling came back in her stomach. She had suddenly the violent urge to puke. She shook her head and pressed the accelerator.

Her head hurt for no reason and her heart was racing. She tried her best to focus on the road and not to crash. Thanks for her, there was no cops around cause she would have gotten a bad bill to pay.

She finally got into her apartment and threw her bag on her couch and went directly for the kitchen, reaching for a glass of water. She coughed and put a hand on her heart. It was still beating hard in her chest.

She went to sat and tried to get a hold of of her breaths again, Stormfly whistling loudly, sensing her owner wasn't feeling good.

She was supposed to enjoy the rest of her day, not having to deal with a panic attack that she didn't even know why she was having.

The doorbell suddenly rang and made her jump. She swallowed, her dry throat making it hard. She went for the door and was welcomed by her best friend.

-"Heather?", Astrid blinked.

-"Hey! I'm on vacation!", a dark haired girl cheered on her doorway.

-"Hey.. thats.. that's great!", Astrid tried a smile.

Smile that Heather didn't buy.

-"Ooh? I know that look. Something is bothering you.", Heather raised an eyebrow while getting inside.

-"What are you talking about? I'm fine.", Astrid chuckled nervously.

-"Honey, I know you since we are 15. I think I can tell when something is up with you. So don't play dumb and tell me what's wrong.", Heather sighed, putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

Astrid closed the door and stayed with her back turned to her best friend. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She faced Heather and gave this time a real sincere smile.

-"I uh.. I'm fine. Really. It's just... huuh I had a hard day. I need to take care of a guy that lost his leg and it's hum.. kind of rough.", Astrid sighed.

She waited for Heather's answer till the dark haired girl sighed and went to hug her blond friend.

-"Maww girl, I'm sorry.", Heather rubbed Astrid's back, then jerked her away, "Is he cute?!", she gasped.

-"Heather!!"

-"What? Just curious. Well he lost a leg, doesn't mean he can't be cute.", Heather shrugged.

-"Urgh!", Astrid rolled her eyes.

-"Alright alright sorry, just tried to light up the mood.", Heather scoffed.

Astrid went back to the couch and flopped on it, untying her ponytail and sighing.

-"It's been a weird day, sorry.", Astrid scratched her tense scalp.

Heather frowned sadly at the sight of her best friend. She sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

-"Hey. You can talk to me. I'm your best friend. I'm here for you.", Heather said with a soft voice.

Astrid lifted her head and looked at Heather. She smiled.

-"Thank you Heather."

Heather winked.

-"I'm going to take a shower real quick. We can hang out after?", Astrid asked.

-"That's why I'm here after all.", Heather grinned.

Astrid scoffed and headed for the bathroom. She locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. Her smile disappeared right away. She let out a shaky breath and shut her eyes tight.

She wasn't worried for Hayden.

No.

She was worried that she might have recognized those ladies by that new house. She was more than worried. She was terrorized.

She swallowed her fear, stripped down and got into the tub. She turned the hot water on, splashing her face first. Water gliding along her thin body and smooth skin. Washing the sweat out of her face.

But mostly the tears.

-"Why the hell am I crying?", Astrid cursed under the water.

She rubbed her face with water and tried to calm down.

It was the first time in years that she was crying.

No wonder she was frustrated.


	5. Chapter4

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Astrid got back home at 8pm.

Her and Heather went to diner together and so, she could forgot about her encounter and all of the trouble of today.

She flopped on her couch and groaned. She was exhausted but mostly, the skin on her belly was tight after all she had eaten. Heather insisted to take her in this fancy restaurant called the Mead Hall and the food was just excellent. She couldn't even see the receipt as Heather caught it before and went to pay. That girl wasn't going to let Astrid pay for her anytime soon and it made Astrid upset, she wanted also to invite her best friend to diner and be the one actually paying.

But she put that on the side of her brain and told herself she will get it soon. For now, she needed to sleep as tomorrow, she had to see Hayden again and she had to fight for him cause apparently he wasn't going to.

She went to put her pyjama. A simple baggy short and a cropped top. She brushed her hair and teeth and went back to her living room. She switched on Netflix and then went to warm some milk. Once her drink was hot enough, she walked back to the sofa and played The Witcher since she didn't finished it last time. She put a blanket on her and got comfortable.

She was tried to focus on the show but couldn't somehow. Too much was in her mind. So after 20mn, she decided to stop and go to bed. She put the blanket on Stormfly's cage and ran under her cozy blanket.

She closed her eyes, searching for sleep but nothing. Only the stress of the upcoming day of facing Hayden and his stubbornness again, and that woman face, that didn't want to leave her sight. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

Astrid took her phone and put a meditation playlist on YouTube. She felt her body finally relaxed and sighed of relief.

Sleep had took over her almost instantly.

————

Astrid was on her way to work, still as early as the day before. And just like yesterday, Hayden was waiting for her. She put a smile on her face and walked toward him.

-"Hi!", she said trying to sound motivated.

-"Hey.", Hayden said flatly.

Astrid opened the door and the stores and Hayden immediately went pass her, straight to the back room.

Astrid went to her locker and let out a groan of frustration. She was annoyed by that guy because he was rude to her just because she was actually helping him. It was not fair.

Once her shoes on, she took her water bottle and headed to the back room. She opened the door and got welcomed by a surprisingly standing Hayden.

-"You got up on your own?", Astrid raised an eyebrow while going to put her bottle on the near table.

-"No, I grew up a leg again.", Hayden answered.

Astrid blinked and rolled her eyes.

Not in a good mood today. Great. Like she needed it.

-"Alright, enough sarcasm. Let's go.", Astrid ignored his last comment and went to take his hand, which he snapped away.

He hopped on one leg to the bars and put himself between them, holding them for support.

Astrid sighed and went for it.

-"Okay so, you're gonna lean your hands on both bars, and just balance your weight on your left leg. You don't have to make it touch the floor, just straighten your leg and balance it back and forth. You need to feel your leg before trying to walk.", Astrid explained.

-"I already feel my leg, trust me. I don't need a reminder on how short it is now.", Hayden said coldly.

-"It's not about that, it's just so you can move it again like anything happened and also to make your blood flood correctly since you're sitting in a chair most of the time. It's like a stretching.", Astrid insisted.

-"Whatever.", Hayden sighed.

He did what she asked for and Astrid felt a bit relieved.

He balanced his leg back and forth, bending it, straightening it. He was looking at what he was doing but he didn't look happy on how this worked. This was getting ridiculous for him. Was that girl postponed the confirmation that he won't walk again?

-"Hold on, I'll bring you some water.", Astrid said, seeing Hayden starting to be out of breath.

While she had her back turned, Hayden thought it was the right moment to actually try to walk on his own. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

He put his prosthetic on the carpet and leaned on it like he was doing a step. But his stump told him otherwise. It was almost shouting at him that it was not a good idea and it wasn't ready. But Hayden played deaf and did his step anyway.

Indeed, a bad idea.

The pain stroke him like lightning and he yelled before falling. Astrid jumped and turned around, just to see a Hayden laid on the soft ground, holding his leg painfully, and groaning.

She rushed to check on him.

-"Oh my, are you okay?!", she asked.

-"I'm fine! I'll be fine!", Hayden almost yelled at her.

-"Come here.", Astrid helped him getting out of between the bars.

But he refused it, and crawled on his own, his leg still stinging badly.

-"I'll bring you some ice.", Astrid announced.

-"No! Don't bother! We are done!", Hayden groaned, climbing back on his chair.

-"The training isn't over. You need-"

-"I don't need anything! Okay?! Your stupid idea of making me "available" again is just bullshit! I'm not going to be! Not now or ever! I don't want to do this anymore cause this is just fucking ridiculous!", Hayden shouted at her.

-"Hayden I'm sorry but please-"

-"Just leave me.", he spat.

-"You just need to be patient and it-"

-"No! I'm fucking done! I don't want your help!", he rolled his chair toward the door.

-"Hayden-"

He didn't listen to her and reached for the doorknob.

And that's when Astrid decided that it was enough.

She ran to his chair and pulled him away from the door. He yelped at the sudden pull aback and watched Astrid stand in front of him, hands on her hips, brows furrowed.

-"Okay that's it! I'm done with you ranting about yourself! You're playing stubborn, too bad cause I'm just as stubborn as you. I'm not going to let you go just because you decided so. Because you're giving up like a coward would do."

Hayden gasped.

-"I'm not a coward.", Hayden retorted.

-"Oh yeah? Then why are you running away from the only chance you're given to walk again?!"

-"Because it's useless just as much that it's pointless!", Hayden shouted.

-"No it's not! You're the only one thinking that. You're the only one neglecting yourself for what it's worth."

Hayden didn't answer. He looked down and frowned.

Astrid looked at him and sighed. She calmed down and knelt to catch his eyes.

-"Look. I know it must be really hard to learn something you're suppose to know how to do since you're a child. And I'm very sorry for that. But avoiding learning won't make it easier. And mostly, you need to face the truth. The terrible truth of... losing a limb.", Astrid started gently, "It's not easy, I'm sure of that. But what's easy is going step by step. Literally. You don't have to make it like it's over for you. No. You need to grab your guts and say, okay I lost a leg but it won't stop me in living my life. Many other people went through the same thing and nothing stopped them to live again. They are brave people. And so are you. If they can do it, so do you. Also, you're part of the luckiest one to have a prosthetic. And you need to understand that. It's not at everyone's reach unfortunately. So please, process the fact that you're alive and given another chance.", Astrid put a hand on his, "Again, I'm really sorry. But I'm here to help, not to make you feel bad. I don't want you to feel bad.", she spoke more softly, "I can't make you grow a leg. But I can make you feel like you never lost one.", Astrid finished.

Hayden just stared at her the entire speech. He didn't say a thing for a while.

-"Hiccup."

-"What?"

-"You can call me Hiccup.", Hayden said.

-"Excuse me?", Astrid asked confused.

-"I've been given this name since I was little, not since the accident. But yeah, my close friends and also my family calls me like this. I don't mind as it's quite catchy.", Hayden shrugged.

-"Why would I call you Hiccup?", Astrid asked again, still not getting why he told her that.

-"Because I'm not very used to people call me by my real name. And since we are going to spend almost every morning together from now on, I would like to get comfortable.", Hayden explained.

-"So you're accepting to do the re-education?", Astrid asked hopeful.

-"...yes. Yes I am.", Hayden sighed.

-"That's amazing!", Astrid cheered.

-"Don't get your hopes up, I'm sure it will take a long while before I can stand on my two feet.", Hayden warned.

-"That's okay. I'm not going to let you go anytime soon.", Astrid grinned.

Hayden leaned his head down, so she couldn't see his small blush.

-"You're sure you're okay with the Hiccup name? I mean at least right now?", Astrid wondered.

-"Yeah. Don't worry about it.", Hayden nodded.

Astrid just smiled at him. She was proud that her words made him change his mind. And here she thought she sucked at motivational speech.

-"So. Let's do this?", Hayden asked.

-"Yeah! Let's do this!", Astrid smiled wildly.

(Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapters, it means a lot. So please, keep posting them. It's really motivating me to keep writing (: )


	6. Chapter5

**_Chapter 5:_**

Another day.

This time Astrid had a smile on her face. Hiccup was finally accepting more and more to trust her and she was able to help him properly.

They weren't talking much but he was definitely nicer and Astrid was grateful for it as it's not easy to not groan or even keep her calm with someone constantly pushing her away when all she does is trying to be a good person.

Astrid is not known as a patient person and with him, her cool was being challenged. But Hiccup changed. Because she actually raised her voice and was blurting what was on her mind.

She always was honest with people. She hated lying. Even despited it. It put her in too many awkward situations so she swore she would never lie again.

She was putting her gym shoes and went to the back room where Hiccup was waiting in his wheeling chair. He was on his phone and didn't hear her entering the room. Only when she closed the door, he lifted his eyes on her and sighed.

-"Ready?", Astrid asked, small smile on her face.

-"I guess.", Hiccup shrugged.

Astrid went to take a yoga carpet and put it not so far from it so he can sit on his own.

-"I thought we were going to try to make me walk?", Hiccup crawled on the carpet.

-"And yeah, that's what we're doing.", Astrid sat next to him.

-"Am I not supposed to stand to walk? Or is it how we are walking now? Cause then, heck people are evolving fast.", Hiccup scoffed.

Astrid couldn't help laughing at his sarcasm.

-"I need to know if you can bend and fold your leg properly. We are just going to do some exercise to make your knee and thigh use to have pressure on it and testing your strength that is left so I'll know how I have to approach your training once up.", Astrid explained.

-"Hm. Makes sense.", Hiccup shrugged again, "So, what should I do exactly?", he questioned.

-"Alright. It might feel a bit weird but I need to massage your stump and put a hand on the foot of your prosthetic. Are you comfortable with it?", she asked carefully.

-"I'm not ashamed of it so yeah.", he nodded.

-"Okay. So. I'm gonna put my hand under the foot and I'll need you to push against it. If it hurts too much, you can stop. We will go at your own rhythm.", Astrid pointed.

Hiccup just nodded and watched her putting herself in position. She put a hand on his knee and the other under the fake foot. She told him to push and he started slowly. He felt his stump sting and immediately stopped. He groaned, took a deep breath and did it again.

He repeated it a few times until Astrid told him it was enough. She was now massaging his stump slowly and gently to avoid any aches in the aftermath.

They stayed pretty quiet and Hiccup was just looking at her, focused on her motions. He couldn't help blushing when he noticed her other hand was on his thigh. He cleared his throat and swallowed.

-"So hum, you've been working here for a long time?", he asked.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and grinned.

-"Are you trying to engage a conversation?", she scoffed.

-"Well, this is awkward so I'm just trying to make it less awkward. And since it looks like I'm not going to escape this training anytime soon, might as well trying to know who is the girl that has her hand on my thigh.", Hiccup grinned.

Astrid blinked and looked down at her hand positioned on his mid thigh. She felt the blush tainting her cheeks and took her hand off in a swift.

-"Sorry.", she mumbled.

-"It's okay.", he shrugged.

She sighed and focused back on her massage.

-"So?"

She raised her head again to look at owner of the leg she had in her hands and realized she didn't answer his question.

-"Oh uh, well, three years more or so.", she said.

-"Oh okay. That's cool.", he nodded.

Silence.

-"So you still live with your parents or?", he continued.

Astrid tensed a bit at the mention of her parents, which Hiccup noticed at the grip on his stump tighten.

-"I live on my own. I have my own apartment.", she said flatly.

-"Did I hit a sensitive subject?", Hiccup asked, seeing her expression changed from relaxed to nervous.

-"Kinda.", Astrid just shrugged, "I rather not talk about my parents.", she said in what looked like a groan.

-"Why not?", Hiccup insisted.

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him in a « Are you serious » way.

Hiccup chuckled and put his hand in the air.

-"Alright alright! Sorry.", he grinned.

Astrid sighed and stopped her hands from moving.

-"Sorry it's just... well, I'm not close to my family and I just don't want to talk about it."

-"I understand. We are not close enough to talk about personal stuff.", he grinned.

-"It's not about being close, or being friend, I just don't talk about it. I don't like it.", she frowned.

-"Oh. Okay.", he realized how serious she was, and decided to stop the teasing.

None of them talked for a few minutes till Hiccup opened his mouth again.

-"Anyway. Do you have any siblings?", he asked.

Astrid, this time, groaned for real, looking at him annoyed. He then realized that siblings was a family subject. He facepalmed mentally.

-"Oups. Sorry.", he laughed nervously.

Astrid sighed and started a new motion on his leg at the same time.

-"I have one sister. And I'm not close to her either so."

-"Oh. Okay. Sorry again.", Hiccup apologized.

-"It's fine.", Astrid sighed again, took a deep breath and turned to look at him, "What about you? Do you have siblings?"

-"Oh uh yeah I do. Twin sister actually.", his smile came back.

-"Twins?"

-"Yeah. But she's never home as she's always moving around the country with my mom. So it's just me and my dad at home but it's doesn't mean I'm not close to my sister. In fact, we call each other every week.", he explained.

-"Wow thats hum.. cool. I mean cool that you guys stay close no matter the distance.", Astrid shuttered.

-"Yeah.", Hiccup didn't want to get further into it as he felt how bad Astrid became.

None of them talked for the next 10 minutes. Astrid finally stood up and told Hiccup she was done. She helped him stand and he tried to put his fake leg on the floor and to lean on it.

-"Oh! It's not that hurting anymore.", he exclaimed.

-"Yeah. It's like a stretching after the effort, it's always relieving. But you can't put pressure for the next hour or the pain will come back. Try to put your leg on the floor and put little push on it while being sit, so you'll be able to control the pressure you wanna put on it. It will make your stump get use to it faster and gentler. And with time, it won't hurt as much.", Astrid explained.

Hiccup nodded and jumped on his good leg to his wheeling chair. He sat on it and rolled to the door. He was about to say goodbye to Astrid but closed his mouth when he noticed her frown while putting the mattress back on the pile. He couldn't feeling a bit guilty. He swallowed and rolled toward her.

-"Look hum.. I'm really sorry for.. asking about your family. I-"

-"No it's okay. You couldn't know. Don't worry it's fine.", she cut him.

He stared at her, her sad frown still on her face.

-"Well. Just know that if you want to talk to a friend, I'm here.", he said distantly.

Astrid stopped in her track and faced him with a more amused frown this time.

-"We're friends?", she grinned.

-"Uuuh.. Well, it's only if you want to, I mean I was a jerk, well more like stubborn, acting like a baby but haha, yeah. I was just saying that like that. No big deal. I mean it's up to you of course.", he rambled, scratching the back of his head.

Astrid tried to hide her laugh but couldn't help over how sweet he was compared to a few days ago. And she was glad he calmed his behavior cause he was definitely a nice guy.

-"Yes. I would like to be your friend.", she said.

Hiccup blinked and looked up at her eyes. A smile spread on his lips.

-"Cool!", he chuckled, "Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

-"Yeah. See you tomorrow.", she smiled.

Hiccup nodded and rolled to the door and disappeared behind it.

Astrid stared at the close door for a while and sighed. She laughed to herself and shook her head, finishing piling up the mattresses.

——————

Astrid was back at her locker to redo her ponytail and headed to Toby, that was bicycling casually, with Claire standing next to him. The browned haired girl saw her friend coming and smirked.

-"Well look who it is. How was re-education with cutie boy?", Claire teased.

-"It was fine. And stop with that nickname.", Astrid rolled her eyes.

-"Oh come on, we are not blind. We saw how kind he is now with you. We know something happen.", Toby said.

-"Nothing happen. I just told him that he needed to stop being a jerk and I won't give up on him until he walks again.", Astrid shrugged.

-"Awww! You said you won't give up on him!", Claire put a hand on her heart.

-"You have a crush on cute guy!", Toby winked.

-"Errr, no I- You know what, I need to prepare the zumba class. I'll let you two to your little fantasy.", Astrid waved before going to her class.

She didn't had a crush on Hiccup. It was ridiculous. How could she when she barely knew him. And she couldn't have a crush just because he was cute. She needed to know more before saying it she had a crush. Which she will definitely won't have.

She shook her head and started to prepare the playlist for the zumba, while thinking about a certain smile.


	7. Chapter6

**_Chapter 6:_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Days passed and Hiccup and Astrid we're slowly starting to get along.

Astrid discovered that this guy was indeed just the sweetest under those cold and sarcastic apparences. They talked a lot. She learned that his dad was the sheriff of the town and that he split up with his mom at his birth, but got back together when he was 15. That's when he met for the first time his sister because his mom took his sister with her while he stayed with his dad.

Now they were a happy family and everything was right in it.

He never wanted to share his sister name or her job. She couldn't know why but she just couldn't insist since she didn't want to share anything about her own sister either.

No matter how many questions and how kind and understanding he was, she never gave up on shutting up about her own family. It was just too hard and too shameful for her to say she actually was literally rejected from her own parents when he was having the best family ever.

Hiccup would ask once in a while but each time she closed the subject quickly, and he didn't insist more.

It was a Friday morning. It was really sunny outside, which happen to make Astrid in a good mood. She even woke up in advance.

She got dressed up for work and decided that she would take her breakfast outside. She gave Stormfly her daily seeds and left. She got to her car and looked at the sky, then inhaled deeply.

-"It's going to be a good day!", she said enthusiastically.

She climbed into her vehicle and drove to the mall.

She took her time on the road, checking the time to see if she was late but she wasn't.

Yep, a really good day was ahead of her.

She arrived at the mall and went to the Starbucks. No one in the line.

That was just perfect as she was really hungry.

She ordered a grande cappuccino and two donuts. She bought also one of their Cesar salads for her break because it was hard to resist when the best salad in the world was just in front of her, with only a glass between them.

She paid and walked away. She looked around the mall and people were starting slowly to gather. She considered wondering around the shops but she knew she could lost track of time and actually be late. Thing she hated the most.

So she walked back to her car.

She stepped closer to the stairs to the parking lot when she heard someone calling her behind her back. She perked an eyebrow and turned around.

She froze.

-"Astrid! Hey! Oh my god! It's been so long!"

Astrid just stared at the girl in front of her. She was petrified. She even almost drop her drink.

Her voice was stuck in her throat, the shock way too big to say anything.

-"It's me! Alexa! You remember right? We were neighbors and went to the same middle school!", the girl kept talking.

Astrid found control again and just nodded. She swallowed hard and spoke with a dry throat.

-"H-hi. Y-es. I... remember.", she shuttered.

-"Oh my god! It seems like an eternity! That's so cool we find each other again! To add, in a mall! What are the odds?!", Alexa laughed.

-"Yeah. The odds.", Astrid breathed.

-"Do you remember when we had that fight and then - then, your mom and mine were taking our defense. But then you had to apologize! That was so funny!", the other girl continued.

Astrid tightened her grip on her bag with her donuts and on her drink. She even almost made a hole in the cup on how hard she was holding it.

She tried to focus on being steady and mostly, not to let her tears coming.

-"Oh! There is my mom! Mom! Look who I found! You remember Astrid right?!", Alexa called.

A tall woman walked closer toward them. She had short brown hair and looked weirdly at Astrid. But then she grinned.

-"How could I forget. It's nice to see you.", the older woman said, still with that big grin on her face.

Astrid felt her blood went cold but also felt a wave of heat taking over her inside and just wanted to throw up right now.

She needed to go away. Far away. From them. She couldn't let the past happen again. She needed to move.

So she shook her head and spoke at last.

-"N-nice to see you Celine. I-I'm late for w-work. I have to go.", she said hurriedly, about to turn around.

-"Wait! We should hang out! What about you come one day at our place! We just moved in a few weeks back!", Alexa clapped in her hands.

-"O-Oh.. I'm pretty... busy. I can't but.. t-thanks for proposing.", Astrid tried.

-"Oh non sense! I'm sure we can find a moment!", Alexa insisted.

Astrid had to refuse. She just had to. She couldn't back to being close to them. She needed to be strong and say no...

-"O-Okay.", Astrid nodded

...but she was too weak.

••••••••••

Hiccup was stretching his leg and doing some warm up exercices in waiting of Astrid.

She was twenty minutes late already, which was unusual from her. But being late once in a while isn't forbidden and it can happen to everyone.

So he wasn't worried but still, couldn't help wondering.

Suddenly the door opened with an Astrid holding a Starbucks cup and a brown paper bag.

-"There you are! I thought you would be afraid of keeping up with your challenge.", Hiccup teased.

But Astrid didn't answer. She just nodded. She put the cup and the bag on the small table near the door and walked toward the bars.

She stopped in front of it and froze. She didn't move, just stared at the bars.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and took a crutch, since he was now allowed to use them, to step nearer her.

She wasn't blinking. Totally paralyzed. Almost a statue.

Hiccup was now getting worried and put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and gasp.

-"Ah! I-I'm sorry! I'm late. Let's uh.. let's do the.. exercices.", she said, shaking on her feet.

-"Are you sure you're okay?", Hiccup asked.

-"Yeah! Yeah yeah! Let's do it.", she walked toward the carpet pile.

Astrid took a carpet then walked toward a corner of the room. She shook her head and then went to Hiccup. She looked around, then at the carpet, then at the bars and then scratched her head, looking like she was totally lost and didn't know what to do.

Hiccup was confused and now worried. She did not look like the girl that made him change his mind about walking.

She looked like she was scared and totally freaking out.

-"Astrid. Is something wrong?", he tried again.

-"No! No no! Everything is great! I just.. I'm thinking. What should we do.. what I... I mean... I'm figuring it out!", she shuttered, moving her arms in the air and her eyes searching for gods know what.

Hiccup noticed her hands were shaking badly and her face was getting paler. She was also at the verge of hyperventilation. Astrid stumbled on her feet and put a hand on her forehead.

-"I uh...", she mumbled before falling on her knees, gasping for air.

Hiccup let the crutch fall and jumped on his good foot to kneel next to her.

He took her by the shoulder and clicked his fingers in front of her eyes. She was having a panic attack. He knew those symptoms way too well.

After his accident, he had a long period dealing with those attacks and it took some time to control them. So the second she started to shake and that her eyes were glimmering, he knew what was happening.

-"Astrid hey, look at me! It's okay! You're fine. Look at me. Hey hey, look at me.", he took her face in his hands and planted his eyes in hers.

Astrid tried but was still desperately searching for air.

-"Okay now focus on me. Look at me breathing. Inhale... and exhale.", he said while blowing air with her.

She coughed but did inhale and exhale with him. Her hands were gripping his wrists, trying to hang onto him for dear life.

She kept doing the same thing for the next two minutes. Hiccup didn't stop as well and was still holding her face. Once her breaths were finally back to normal, she coughed and squeezed her eyes hard.

-"It's okay. You had a panic attack. It's alright now.", he whispered gently.

Then it was too much for Astrid.

Her heart screamed and exploded and she went limp in Hiccup's arms.

She shook violently, letting her tears pass through her eyes and gripped Hiccup's shirt like it was the only thing that would make her stop from falling.

She sobbed, quietly, but Hiccup still could hear it clearly. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back slowly and softly with one hand, while the other was on her hair, caressing it. He rocked her, left to right, cradling her.

-"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay now.", he said in a murmur.

Astrid's cries stopped at the sound of his voice but she didn't want to let go. She felt way too good in his arms. She felt safer. And that's what she needed to feel right now.

Her hands came on his back, her arms wrapping his torso. She was now hugging him. She felt him returning the gesture and couldn't help but sighed of contentment.

She wanted to thank him, for helping her avoiding fainting. But her voice was somehow stuck. So she just closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. A mix of ashes and man deodorant. She liked that smell. Like she was secured and protected.

-"Thank you.", she managed to mumbled.

She felt Hiccup's smile against her head.

-"Anytime. That's what friends are for.", Hiccup said so softly that it sounded almost like a lullaby.

She choked a sob before smiling.

They stayed this way for the rest of the training, holding tight on each other.

This day was supposed to be good.

But beside confronting the past she thought she forget, it was indeed a good day now for sure.


	8. Chapter7

**_Chapter 7:_**

-

-

-

It has been two days since Astrid broke down in front of Hiccup and since then, none of them talked about it. Mostly because Hiccup didn't see Astrid during this time laps.

She didn't show up for his training and didn't even warn him. It's only when he went to ask Claire that he learned she called sick and stayed home. He was wondering if she was avoiding him and feared the awkwardness between them. It was crazy and he didn't think that was Astrid's style. But what if it was?

Too many questions and wonder filled his mind so he decided to go talk to the principal concern. He was about to go see Astrid at her place. Although he didn't know her address and he couldn't drive on his own yet.

••••••••••

His father dropped him at the gym, as usual that day. He knew Astrid wasn't going to be there but he didn't tell his dad. The last thing he wanted was to stay put in his house and just turning around and around, bored as hell.

The first weeks after his surgery were terrible and the loneliness was so hard to handle. Even if his sister was calling him everyday, the rest of the day was awful. Staring at his fake leg became a nightmare and he had nothing to distract his mind except video games. All these days by himself also were the reason why he felt so useless and so depressed. Closing yourself from the world has definitely an impact on your mood. Until his doctor finally told him he was ready for re-education. He was excited but once surrounded by other people than his family, his excitement got lost and all he could think of was just how horrible he must have looked, in this wheeling chair, attracting all the pity looks on him. Gods that he wanted to just hide and disappear. He never had missed his room so bad back then.

But now he was grateful. He was able to walk with crutches and not rolling in some chair. He was a bit more free and so glad he could stand again. And it was thanks to Astrid.

But now she wasn't there and he knew something was wrong with her. Her breakdown felt so sudden and surprising. She always seemed confident but when Hiccup saw her shaking and her pale face that morning, the main thing he could distinguish was the distress. He never thought she could lose it and panic that much. That was another thing she hide pretty well, just like her family story. He wanted to be her friend. Sure it was soon to say they were best friends but he hoped they could at least be a bit closer and that she could trust him.

Hiccup waved goodbye to his dad and watched his car drove away. He sighed and got inside the gym. He instantly got welcomed by Claire.

-"Hey Hayden. I'm sorry Astrid's not here today but I got appointed to your training if that doesn't bother you?", Claire smiled.

-"Oh. Okay.", Hiccup nodded.

Claire nodded back and was about to go the employees lockers but Hiccup cut her short in her tracks.

-"Wait hold on!", Hiccup called, he marched with the help of his crutches toward her and swallowed, "Do you know where Astrid lives?"

-"Uh yeah. Why?", Claire raised an eyebrow.

-"Okay. How about we skip this training and go to see her?", Hiccup proposed.

-"Uh I don't know. Nancy isn't there yet and the gym is going to open in 30 minutes. I can't leave.", Claire sighed.

-"Oh. I see. Well that's okay.", Hiccup smiled sadly.

Claire watched him go to the back room and couldn't help feel a bit guilty. He obviously cared a lot about Astrid and she was happy that Astrid finally had a kind and sweet guy looking out for her. She bite her nail and tried to think of something.

-"Hey Claire!"

Claire jumped and turned back, just so she could face her interlocutor.

-"Toby! You're-"

She stopped in her words.

There was her solution!

••••••••••

-"Thanks Toby for driving me there.", Hiccup thanked the guy in the driver seat next to him.

-"Oh no problem pal! Astrid is an awesome friend! If I can help you making her feel better, count on me!", Toby did a thumb up to Hiccup.

Claire had asked Toby if he could bring Hiccup to Astrid and the round guy directly accepted. They were now on the road to Astrid's apartment and it's only 15 minutes later that they got there. It was still early and Astrid was probably still sleeping. So Toby went with Hiccup to her door and like they expected, it was locked and she wasn't answering the door. Fortunately, Toby had a copy of her key since the time she and Heather went on vacation. Astrid had asked him if he could fed Stormfly and that's how he ended up with the double of her key.

Toby opened up and with Hiccup, they got inside. The apartment was a mess. The dishes were piling in the sink. Pizza boxes were covering the small table. Clothes were in the washing machine but it wasn't turned on.

-"Wow, she must feel really bad. She hates having a messy place.", Toby whispered.

Toby switched the living room light on and went to Stormfly's cage. Meanwhile, Hiccup just observed the said place. It was messy indeed but still nice. The living room had a regular gray couch resting on a white fluffy carpet. The TV set was in front of it and next to the window, put on a small table with multiple shelves filled with dvds. The kitchen was small but apparently looked pretty much functional with a microwave, an oven and a washing laundry machine. There was a small diner table, the one with the pizza boxes, close to the counter that was separating the kitchen from the rest of the main room. Stormfly's cage was in the corner and another shelf was resting next to it with a few frames and books on it. Some of the frames were laying down tho, which made Hiccup question.

-"Who's there?!", a feminine voice called.

-"It's Toby! Don't worry dear!", he called back.

Toby gestured to Hiccup to follow him upstair. It was probably leading to her bedroom.

Of course, because of his crutches, he went way slower than Toby. But he could still here him and Astrid talking.

-"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get into my apartment?!", Astrid exclaimed.

Toby turned the key between his finger.

-"Errrr! Remember me to take these away from you.", Astrid groaned.

Hiccup finally reached the top of the stairs and saw only pieces of blond hair coming out from under the big blue grayish blanket.

The bedroom wasn't that big. Just enough place for her bed and a big closet. The bathroom was on the left. Clothes were pilling by the bed's feet and there was some cookies papers all around her nightstand.

-"Relax girl, we are here just to check up on you. I even brought you soup.", Toby smiled, putting the plastic bag with the still hot soup in it, on her nightstand.

-"Oh. Thanks.", Astrid thanked, "Wait, who is « we »?", she titled.

Toby grinned and pointed with his head toward Hiccup. Then Hiccup watched the thick blanket open and finally saw Astrid's face underneath. Her hair was down and all over the place. She had big bags under her eyes and her said eyes were really red. Hiccup waved with a smile at her before she groans again and put the cover back on her head.

-"What are you doing here?", Astrid asked Hiccup, even if he couldn't see her.

-"Well, like Toby said, to check up on you.", Hiccup smiled.

Toby leaned down closer to Astrid and murmured.

-"He's actually the one asking to come to see you. He was really worried.", he winked before leaning back up, "Welp, I'm going to the gym and I'll come pick you i again.", he said to Hiccup before heading to the stairs.

Astrid sat up in a swift.

-"Wait, you're not staying?!", Astrid asked a bit confused.

-"Well, I have a diet to take care of.", he patted his belly.

-"You've given up on your diet years ago.", Astrid furrowed her eyebrows.

-"Meeh.", Toby shrugged and left.

-"Wait Toby-"

The front door slammed.

A silence settled in the bedroom, living Hiccup and Astrid in an awkward situation. Astrid blinked and swallowed before going back under her sheets. Hiccup sighed and rested his crutches against the wall before jumping on his good foot toward the bed. He sat at Astrid's feet and cleared his throat.

-"So. You're sick uh?", Hiccup started.

He saw the sheets moving, proving she nodded at his question.

-"What do you have exactly?"

-"A cold.", her voice was muffled.

-"Hm. A cold. Uh, weird. I don't see tissues or a cough syrup around.", Hiccup grinned.

He felt Astrid tensing.

-"I don't need those.", Astrid said.

-"Right.", Hiccup chuckled.

Astrid didn't move. He sighed and decided to kneel on the floor and crawl next to her face to see her. She had her blanket till her nose and her eyes were even redder once closer. Bangs of hair were making a curtain on her eyes but Hiccup still could see that distress he saw in them last time. He tried to be bold and reached for her hair and pushed it aside. Astrid blinked and looked up at him, surprised at the sudden move.

His eyes were full of worry and his smile didn't look that happy.

-"Astrid. Tell me the truth. Are you avoiding me?", Hiccup asked lowly.

Astrid blinked again and pushed the blanket under her chin.

-"What?! No! Why would I?!", Astrid gasped at his statement.

-"Well, it feels like it. Since you broke down in front of me, I stopped knowing about you. You didn't even send me a message about you cancelling the training.", Hiccup admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

-"Gods, no! I'm not avoiding you at all. I.. Well yeah I wish I could avoid what happened and I regret breaking down in front of you but you helped me. So why would I try to avoid you?", Astrid tried a small smile, his worry making him so cute.

Wait, what did she just think?

-"Then why didn't you come to the trainings?", Hiccup asked again.

-"Because I was sick.", Astrid said again.

-"Astrid. We both know it's not true.", Hiccup sighed.

-"Yes it is.", Astrid insisted.

Silence.

-"Why did you cry?", Hiccup spoke again.

-"Wh- I didn't cry!", Astrid defended.

-"Sure. Try again.", Hiccup rolled his eyes.

-"I.. I was watching a sad movie before you arrive.", Astrid turned around and show her back to him.

-"I don't see a tv or a computer in your room.", Hiccup looked around.

-"Gods! Is this some kind of interrogatory or something?!", Astrid suddenly sat up and looked at him annoyed.

-"I just want to know what's wrong Astrid! I'm your friend remember?", Hiccup exclaimed in defense.

Astrid stayed quiet. Hiccup swore he saw her lip quivering before she hide again under her blanket, eyes only in view. Hiccup sighed and leaned closer to Astrid, reaching her hair with his hand again.

-"Astrid. What's going on? I promise you can tell me anything. Even if we're not that close yet, I can assure you you can trust me.", Hiccup spoke softly this time and really calmly.

He felt Astrid leaning in his touch and she let out a shaky breath.

-"You didn't tell anyone about my breakdown last time?", she asked with a small voice.

Hiccup shook his head and Astrid sighed of relief. She closed her eyes and cracked a sob. Hiccup's heart missed a beat and couldn't help but feeling hurt for her. He knew that broken stare. He had the same for weeks.

-"Is it because of your family?", he tried.

Astrid put the blanket all over her head this time and another sob passed her throat.

-"Kind of?", she mumbled.

Hiccup sat on the bed next to her face without his hand leaving her hair. She inhaled deeply and throw the cover away to sat up. She quickly wiped the corner of her eyes and crossed her arms around her middle.

-"It's been 3 years that I didn't get a single news from my family. They never reached to me and when I'm the one trying, they never answer. I was always the disappointment of the family since I didn't want to be what my parents expected me to be, the daughter who would have taken our family industry after my dad. But my younger sister decided to go for it and apparently she likes it a lot. So she became my parents's proud, forgetting about me. When I moved out from our house, they weren't even there to help me or even say goodbye. They never liked the fact I wanted to be a coach. They said it was stupid and I couldn't do it my all life. And after that, they gave up on me. I felt like... a failure?", she broke down, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "I don't know why I'm all depressed about it suddenly because I accepted it years ago now. Maybe it's because I saw something reminding them, I don't know. But I hate it. I hate the fact that I don't have a family anymore! I hate the fact that I care so much now when I learned to be fine without them!", she shut her eyes and shook.

Hiccup now understood why her family was such a sensitive subject to talk about. Why she felt sad everytime he was talking about his sister or his parents. Because she didn't have that and it was what she wished for the most. For her own parents to see her efforts and to be proud of her.

Although he was still wondering what she could have seen to remind her her family and to break her down this bad. It was also probably the thing that caused her outburst a few days ago. But he didn't want to push her and to ask any further questions for now. All she needed in this instant was support and comfort.

So he put his arms around her and brought her against his chest, just like last time. He cradled her slowly and as a reflex, he kissed her hair. He didn't know why he did that but it felt like the right thing to do. She didn't bother either, or at least she didn't say anything. She just sobbed silently against his shirt. He felt her arms wrapping around him and holding him tight.

-"I'm sorry Astrid. Really. But know that you have your friends here. We are here for you. I'm sure your parents are still proud of you but they just.. don't show it. Besides, you have your life now. You don't need them. They will regret it someday anyway to not have seen you succeed in your projects. I know I shut my dad's mouth many times when I was able to show him that I was good at what I was doing without him telling me what to do. It even actually felt good.", he felt her chuckling under his arms, "My point is: don't break yourself down for something that's not worth it. You need to move on. Don't let people taking you backward when you are so good at going forward on your own.", Hiccup finished in sweet ton.

Astrid pushed him slowly and looked up straight in the eyes.

-"How are you doing that?", she asked, her cheeks still wet.

-"Whut?", Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

-"How do you get to me?", she asked again.

-"Oh. Well. You said you weren't going to give up on me until I'm walking again. So I'm not going to give up on you either until you are totally feeling better.", he shrugged, giving her a wink.

Astrid smiled that beautiful smile of hers and buried her face again in his shoulder.

-"Thank you.. thank you so much..", Astrid mumbled.

-"No problem.", he leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes.

None of them talked for a while.

They just enjoyed being close and embracing this new now really precious friendship.


End file.
